


What Will You do if The World Ends Tomorrow?

by AyamGorenkk



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyamGorenkk/pseuds/AyamGorenkk
Summary: A bored Leo ask Izumi a question
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 15





	What Will You do if The World Ends Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> i crap this out in an hour i hate izuleo  
> 

“Heeeyy~ Sena, what will you do if the world ends tomorrow?”

Izumi, now distracted from his classwork, turned his head around towards the bright orange haired man

“Haaaa? Why are you suddenly asking me this, Ou-sama?”

“Dunno! Just curious, yanno! Come on answer me~” Leo grabbed both of Izumi’s shoulder lightly shaking him, An annoyed look could be seen on his face,

“Ugghhh, this is not an answer i can think of on the fly-“ Izumi answered wile grabbing both of Leo’s arm to stop him

“Besides why are you even here? There’s no Knights practice today, and I’m on class duty, you could’ve gone home like.. half an hour ago” He sighed and continued writing the 3-A class diary

“I’m bo~red Sena, you could’ve at least help entertain me or something~” Leo pouted

“Soooo annoying…” He sighed again,

“Well, how about you, Ou-sama, what will you do if the world ends tomorrow?”

Silence ensues, Leo seems like he’s thinking _really_ hard about his answers. Well, it’s not an easy question to answer for most people afterall.

His face light up, smiling. Oh? Seems like he already found an answer.

“First, I will create the best masterpiece, better than my previous works!”

“Uh huh” Izumi answer non-chalantly, still focusing on his works

“Hmm… We could also held live together with the other Knights too” Leo continues

“mmm.. OK seems good to me”

“And at last! I will confess my feelings to you ~!” He said, with a more somber, serious tone

“Ah, understandable, I guess” Izumi continues writing for a bit, then dropped his pen

...

...

“Huh. What, am I hearing that correctly? Can you repeat that” dumbfounded, he looked towards Leo, which is grinning happily

“I said what I said! I will confess my feelings to you, is that hard to understand~?” Leo repeats his last point again

“Are you stupid? What are you talking about Ou-Sama?? Are you ok??” Izumi started asking questions mindlessly.

He’s used to Leo saying ‘I love you’ to him but this is the first time he said it in a way that.. really hits him. Maybe he’s panicking for a bit this time.

“Wahaha~ did I at least get your heart to flutter Sena.. or not? boooring” Leo pouts again

“Stupid. You say ‘I love you’ to literally everyone and you expect me to be affected by that?” He replied, seemingly regaining his composure.

Leo just smiled,

“I always meant it though, I really do love you,” he said in a more serious tone

“I know you won’t take me seriously anyway but I completely meant it~”

“You. What,”

Leo shrugs, stand up, and took his bag

“I’m going home Sena~! You’re so mean to me~!” He playfully put his tongue out, and walked towards the door.

“Hey! Wait, answer me” Izumi stood up quickly walking, catching up to Leo

“Hmm~ what were we even talking about? I forgot!” Leo keep walking swiftly, cheerfully talking while ignoring Izumi chasing him

Unfortunately, Leo is much more athletic and faster than Izumi, plus, he haven’t finished writing the class diary anyway.

Mixed feeling, he can’t think straight, was Leo… being serious? He’s such a complicated person, it’s hard to understand him sometimes.

Izumi sighed again, walking back towards the 3-A classroom, absent minded.

Heart beating quickly, blood rushing to his face lighting his cheeks red

He’d be so embarrassed If someone were to see him right now

He thought of Leo’s question at the beginning

_‘what will you do if the world ends tomorrow?’_

Well, he have plenty of things he want to do but, one thing for sure,

“I’d say yes to your confession. Dumbass”

Covering the blush on his face with his hand, he arrive back at his class, continues writing the class diary as he keeps overthinking over Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha he can't think straight, get it bc hes ga-
> 
> anyways i post drawings and other stuff on my twt go follow me @sotoooAyammm (idk how to add AO3 link help it's literally 2.30 am)


End file.
